warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Curly Sun/HowtoStromung
Auf dieser Seite sind die Klappentexte meiner Fanfictions aufgelistet, die ich auf Wattpatt schreibe/ schreiben werde. Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr sie mal lesen. Hat nichts mit Warrior Cats zu tun, sondern mit meinen Larry-Stylinson-Fanfics. Ihr müsst sie nicht lesen, wenn ihr sie nicht mögt, ihr seid Schuld, schließlich seid ihr auf den Link gegangen. Klappentexte Falling for the Dark Louis is the nicest, you can say brightest guy of London. He is thoughtful, faithful, everyone loves him. Until he meets him. Harry. They meet in a bathroom and Louis thinks he's nice. He realizes that Harry is the opposite but it's too late. He has already fallen for him. He has fallen for the Dark. Link Just Like Heaven When Louis Tomlinson wakes up he feels like always. But nothing is like always. Someone moved into his apartment! But he's still living in it, isn't he? He then has to find out he's not solid - more a ghost. But he knows he's not dead. Together with the boy that is now living in his apartment, Harry Styles, he searches for the answer. The problem is: his memories are blank. When they finally find out what happend the two of them have to act fast. Louis is in a coma and about to be given up. Will they manage to save Louis? And will Louis be able to tell Harry his feelings that grew over the time they spent together? Link: gibt's noch nicht My Secret, Your Secret Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn - better known as One Direction - get a new member - the young boy Harry Styles. He and Louis come along pretty well. But Louis has a secret: he is a hybrid, what means he is part of a cat. He has a few habits that show his true self quite stong, even in front of Harry that he fancies a lot. But Harry seems to have his secrets as well. Will they be able to tell each other? Link: gibt's noch nicht Dreams are made in Heaven Harry is an angel. Living on the bright side of heaven. Tall wings on his back, covered with fluffy, soft, white feathers, a halo floating over his head. Louis is an angel of darkness. Living on the dark side of heaven. Tall wings on his back, covered with fluffy, soft, black feathers, small black horns hidden in his feathery hair. Both bet with their friends to go on the other side of the sky. They meet at the border and manage to fall down on earth. It's hate on first sight. But they gotta stick together to find their way back to heaven. And they have to hold up a huge war between the angels and the angels of darkness. Will they manage to save the whole heaven? And will they manage to realize what feelings they have? Link: gibt's noch nicht Those Three Words They say where hate is there is also love. Louis knows that it's true. He is truly, madly, deeply in love with Harry Styles. They are both the most popular kids of school. And Louis pretends to hate Harry. Because Harry hates him. But why? What did Louis do to him? Everything goes worse when Harry and Louis are forced to share a room on a two-week-classtrip. Many ups and downs come up to them and everythings seems to break through three little words. And now they have to decide - hate or love? Link Reach for the Stars Ever since their first conversation - oops and hi - Harry had fallen hard for Louis. The problem is, Louis is the most popular guy in school and the star player of the football team. Harry is the quiet nerdy geek, punching bag of Louis team members. But after a unexpected meeting in a park Harry gets his chance. He is about to reach for the stars. But both boys have dark secrets. Will they be able to trust each other? And will Harry be able to make his dream come true and show the world who he really is? Link